memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Alliance
, Benthan Protectorate, Kobali |Later Membership = Borg Cooperative, Hazari, Hierarchy, Kazon-Relora, Kazon-Ogla, Kazon-Pommar, Octanti, Turei |Location = Vyntadi and Tekara sector blocks, Delta Quadrant |Key Leaders = Rear Admiral Tuvok; General Q'Nel; Ambassadors Neelix, Norrick and Rerrick; Hugh; Captain Y'Dren, Maje Ket |Governing Body = Alliance High Command |Common Currency = energy credits |Rivalries = Bluegills, Borg Collective, Vaadwaur Supremacy |}} The Delta Alliance was an interstellar coalition formed in response to the aggressive conquest of the Delta Quadrant by the Vaadwaur Supremacy. The Alliance was the brainchild of Starfleet Admiral Tuvok. The Delta Alliance was unstable due to long-standing conflicts between its members. ( }}) History Prelude As part of Operation Delta Rising, the newly-forged Alpha Quadrant Alliance ventured into the Delta Quadrant to retrace the journey of the Federation starship and fight back the Borg Collective and Undine invasions on their home turf. ( ) In early 2410, the AQA dispatched two ships, including Admiral Tuvok's Voyager, to the Entaba system to assist the Talaxians in relocating to their chosen homeworld . The Talaxian leader was Federation Ambassador Neelix, a former Voyager crewmember himself. The AQA defeated Kazon-Nistrim attackers in the Entaba system and repelled Malon ships contaminating the orbit of New Talax. The Alliance promised to assist the Talaxians' colonization effort. Tuvok believed the experience of colonizing New Romulus would be a great benefit to those efforts. ( }}) The Alliance reestablished contact with the Borg Cooperative and assisted their flagship, The Liberator, in liberating several Borg ships. The Liberator's captain, Hugh, was grateful. ( ) The AQA assisted refugees of the B'omar Sovereignty and helped negotiate trade agreements between the Borg Cooperative and various other factions, including the Farn and Parein. ( ) Formation Tuvok proposed the establishment of the Delta Alliance and convened a summit in the Al'yans system. The Talaxians, Kobali and the Benthan Protectorate agreed immediately to join. To fight the Vaadwaur and their Bluegill puppet masters, the assistance of additional governments was required. ( }}) Tuvok dispatched several experienced officers to convince Delta Quadrant races and cultures to join the Delta Alliance. An AQA starship helped defend the Turei homeworld against a massive Vaadwaur assault. Let down by their Voth allies, Ambassador Norrick convinced his government to pledge allegiance to the Alliance. ( | }}) Seven of Nine had no problems convincing the Borg Cooperative. The Octanti were unwilling to fight alongside Borg, even former drones. The situation was resolved when the Cooperative and the Octanti worked together to save a liberated tactical cube in the Russan system from an Octanti-made synthetic virus, after Ambassador Rerrick recognized his brother Meshk among the former drones. ( }}) Ambassador Neelix convinced Y'Dren of the Hazari to join after the Benthan high judicar Mathan granted several demands of the bounty hunters and after the fugitive criminal N'Keden was handed over to the Benthan Guard in the Neles system. ( }}) The Doctor infiltrated a Hierarchy battleship commanded by Supervisor Lorvo in the Pribyl system. An AQA starship proved its combat and personnel managing capabilities in a fight against a holographic Voth battleship. The Hierarchy's cost evaluation matrix considered an alliance economically prudent, and a Hierarchy science and intelligence officer joined the crew of the AQA starship. ( }}) The met representatives from five Kazon Collective sects in the Bremark system. A battle ensued between the sects when First Maje Sessen of the Kazon-Nistrim arrived and attacked the Rhode Island. He and his allies, the Halik and Mostral were defeated, and Maje Ket of the Relora pledged the allegiance of his clan and his allies, the Ogla and Pommar, to the Delta Alliance. ( }}) Ships of the expanded alliance reconvened in the Al'yans system. The Delta Alliance would be led by Alliance High Command and begin defending the quadrant against the Vaadwaur. ( }}) Members * Alpha Quadrant Alliance (Jenolan Dyson Sphere) }} * Benthan Protectorate * Borg Cooperative (Riley's Planet) }} * Hazari }} * the Hierarchy }} * Kazon Collective **Kazon-Ogla }} **Kazon-Pommar }} **Kazon-Relora }} * Kobali (Kobali Prime) }} * Octanti }} * Talaxians ( ) }} * Turei (Turei homeworld) }} Appendices Connections References and appearances External link * category:politics category:delta Quadrant states